I Love You
by Scira Mccall
Summary: Everyone was at the McCall house it was like an unofficial pack meeting. Lydia, Malia, Kira, Stiles, Scott and even Derek were there. They had all decided to take the day off to all supernatural and just stay home all day and watch movies. Somehow the girls had manipulated the guys into what movies to watch.


Everyone was at the McCall house it was like an unofficial pack meeting. Lydia, Malia, Kira, Stiles, Scott and even Derek were there. They had all decided to take the day off to all supernatural and just stay home all day and watch movies. Somehow the girls had manipulated the guys into what movies to watch. So they ended up watching a bunch of romance form Lydia's part but from Kira's side it was mostly superheroes, which Stiles didn't really mind.

Lydia and Malia were curl up on a blanket on one side of the couch, while Scott and Kira were cuddling on the other. Stiles and Derek were lying down towards the TV binging on popcorn. The only sound in the room was the sound of the TV, which was until the sound of a text message interrupted the peace. It was Kira's phone.

She got up from Scott's arms to get to her phone. As she unlocks her phone and reads the message, the rest of the gang notice that the smile that was on her face a couple of seconds ago had disappear. "Everything okay?" Scott asks a little worry.

"Yeah…" Kira says as she turns off her phone, but still saw that everyone was still looking at her, so she went with "It was a wrong number" she declared trying to fake a smile. Then when back to Scott giving him a kiss to assure him that everything was okay.

After that the gang notices that Kira keeps getting text messages from the same person but never answers any of them.

"Sooo… are you doing anything today? I thought we could go shopping afterschool" Lydia asks Kira as the girl puts her stuff in her locker.

"Umm… sure why not" Kira answers trying to find her calculus text book. A few seconds later Kira gets a text message and Lydia is surprise that the girl doesn't even bother checking it. "Aren't you going to answer that?"Lydia asks raising her eyebrows at the girl.

"Nothing important" Kira explains, but to her surprise Lydia grabs the girl's phone and opens the message. "How did you?" Kira starts questioning how the girl knew her password.

"Honey I know everyone's password. So why is this guy sending you cute texts and who is he? Lydia asks, giving the girl a straight face. "Are you cheating on Scott?"

"What! Nooooo" Kira explain trying to get the phone back from Lydia but couldn't. "That's my ex from New York"

"Why is your ex texting you?"

"My parents think that the best way to convince me to move back to NY, is getting him to convince to come back"

"Why would they think that is not like you still have feeling for him? Lydia said handing the girl her phone back. "Do you still have feelings for him" At that exact moment the bell rang. "Ugh, I have to go but were not done with this conversation" Lydia said as she leaves to her class, leaving a serious Kira.

What neither of them had notice was that Scott was around the corner and had listen to their entire conversation.

Later that day:

"No, I don't have feelings for him that's why I'm not answering any of his text" Kira let Lydia know as they got on the car to go to the mall.

"Good" Lydian says pressing her lips together. "He's cute what happened between the two, why you broke up?

"Is complicated and do you really want to know?" Kira gives Lydia a questioning look.

"Was he bad in bed?"

"OMG Lydia! I wouldn't know I never been with anyone" Kira says a little embarrass.

"Are you serious?" Lydia asks not believing the girl. Kira only nods. "Oh girl you have no idea what you're missing. What's taking you and Scott so long anyways?

"I don't know" Kira murmurs to herself, checking her phone to see if Scott had answer the text she send earlier, but there was no answer.

She hasn't seen him all day and his not answering to her texts or calls, so she's worried. She's standing on the door step about to ring the door bell when opens the door heading out to work.

"Hey sweet heart" momma McCall says. "Looking for Scott?

"Hi, yeah is he here?" Kira response

"He's upstairs" She says letting the girl in. "I have to go to work but take care"

"Thanks, have a good night" Kira says as she sees the women leave, and starts going up the stairs.

"Scott" Is the only thing she says before the room falls into complete silence. "What's going on" He asks in a way that she's never hear before and it breaks her heart.

"I just… I just wanted to make sure you're okay" Kira says in a soft voice

"Do you… do you still have feelings for him?" Scott asks as he sits on the bed.

"You heard that" she says as she sat next to him, and now she understood why he was acting so cold towards her.

"So do you?" Scott asks again avoiding her eyes.

"No" Kira says as she puts her hand on the side of his face so that he would look her in the eyes. "He's my past, you're my present and hopefully my future. He doesn't mean anything and he never will. I Love You"

He can help the smile that forms on his face, and just kisses her "I LOVE YOU" is the only thing that escape his lips.

The kiss gets more passionate but still sweet and gentle. Slowly she ends up with her back on the pillow and him on top of her. As the kiss turns deeper she starts to pull at the hem of his shirt but is stop by his hand. "Are you sure about this" he asks her in the sweetest tone she's ever heard. "I'm sure" she whispers. Before she knew it he was off her and started to take of her shoes. He kissed every spot on her legs, then her arms until he was he was eyes to eyes with her. Then kissed her forehead, till he got to her lips. He leans back to take off his shirt, then starts kissing her again. His lips leave hers for two seconds as he takes off her shirt. She gets rid of her skirt and he of his pants. Their bodies become one under the moonlight.

With their legs tangle together, bare skin with bare skin, Kira asleep in his arms Scott whispers " You came into my life a ray of sunshine, you gave a purpose to give going, you made of me the happiest man in the world, and you created a better person out of me. I love you" he kissed her forehead and held her tighter.


End file.
